


Your Thorns Over Others' Petals

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Series: Us Against It All (Plangst Week) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Borderline Unhealthy Attraction, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: Day One of Plangst Week: UnrequitedLance sees Pidge in a completely different light that leaves him utterly enraptured by her, but he languishes over knowing she doesn't see him as anything more than her teammate.





	Your Thorns Over Others' Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: It took me three days to finish both seasons of Voltron: Legendary Defender and _of course_ I fall in love with the techy brainiac associated with the color green (rip @ Chihiro).
> 
> I'm honestly all for Polydins and my original plan was to write a fluffy fanfic but this ship was so dang cute it was like a sign that, like all my other fanfics, my first one for this fandom will have to be angsty.
> 
> This was beta-read by someone who loves Lance more than themself, so I'm praying to god Lance doesn't seem too OOC in this.

Lance once tried to comprehend why Pidge, in their downtime, wore baggy clothes. That sweatshirt that was obviously one size larger, cargo shorts that looked like the waistband was tightened just to make it fit, and heck, even the openings for those shoes gave off the impression that Pidge had bigger feet despite the height not matching up at all. He knew something was off after a couple weeks passed since their first meeting as cadets at Galaxy Garrison, but he didn't dwell on it for long. After all, some of his family members had to wear clothes larger or smaller in size because they couldn't afford new clothes sometimes, so he figured his teammate was going through a similar predicament at home.

He just didn't think the reason was possibly because Pidge was actually a _girl_. Family and peers alike have scolded him plenty of times in his past for not being as perceptive as he should be. This had to be one of his biggest fails yet, especially when everyone else in Team Voltron already had their suspicions.

When he found time to think about the revelation, he realized he shouldn't have let that affect him the way it did. Gender shouldn't change how he sees people and that included Pidge, who's been a close comrade of his even before they got involved with all of this Voltron madness. He'd managed to apologize for his behavior, but she thought nothing of it.

" _Kinda funny, honestly_ ," she had confessed. She was at her hangar typing away on her laptop, having performed a routinely analysis on the Green Lion. Her glasses reflected the light from the screen and formed a white shroud over her eyes. " _I was expecting you to be the last to know._ "

She fired a shot at him with those words and didn't miss, but he ignored the damage done to his pride. " _Y-Yeah, well...! I'll keep a real close eye on you from now on! We'll see who's fazed the next time you pull a surprise on us!_ "

" _Alright, sounds fair to me._ " Closing her laptop, she looked up from where she sat on the floor to lock eyes with him. She cast him a smirk. " _Just don't start flirting with me now that you know, okay? I'm only attracted to things driven by logic._ "

" _Oh please, you're not even my type!_ "

Right, his type tended to revolve around physically attractive girls who may or may not be wearing some sort of revealing clothing. The type that always annoyed Pidge into stunning him with her bayard every time he made googly eyes at someone during a serious matter. Even if he did look at her at a different angle every time she accomplished something great, that didn't change his type.

He didn't even want to bring up how when he still thought she was a guy, watching Pidge train in combat at the Garrison made Lance question his type. She was agile and flexible, capable of making certain twists that her opponents' bodies couldn't accomplish, and he'd analyzed every curve he could make out from her uniform. Hunk called it admiration, but to himself he considered it as understanding that there were people other than women out there who had really nice bodies, gender be damned.

Pidge's body, for that matter, could be compared to a flower if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't one at all. Her body wasn't delicate but as bruised and scarred as the rest of her fellow paladins. Nimble as her fingers may be on a keyboard or when playing with wires, they were better suited to be seen as thorns than petals. She had a smile that could both compel and kill at the same time if she wanted it to do so. Accompanied with her intelligence, Lance thought of her more as a carnivorous plant ready to strike, to perform her next amazing feat.

He could see it now - their teammates bursting into laughter if he explained this out loud, and Pidge's look of betrayal over being compared to a plant when she absolutely hated the outdoors.

He knew she didn't like associating herself with nature. Everyone in Team Voltron knew that, but Lance seemed to know more about her than the others. He knew she despised chunky peanut butter because it reminded her of peanuts in general and how dry they were, so she preferred the smooth creamy type. He knew she had this habit of fixing her glasses with two nudges in a row whenever she was super confident. He knew the reason she liked the color green so much was because it was the same color as an average circuit board.

He knew that if anyone laid a hand on her or did so much as look at her the wrong way, she'd have four paladins and two Alteans ready to back her up, and he'd lead them in the assault, but she would've already taken care of them herself because she's just that strong.

He knew holding her hand was like encasing his own in a cage of thorns - based on firsthand experience, too, from when she would constantly have to drag him along somewhere and he couldn't fight back against her grip even if he wanted to; it was as if the electricity from her bayard aligned her very body.

He knew her smile could compel and kill simultaneously because without her even realizing it, she's captured him every time she flashes one his way, and there's a place in his heart that aches because that's the same one she shows the rest of their teammates.

He knew she's " _only attracted to things driven by logic_ ", as she's stated before... and that had to mean others like her and most certainly meant _not him_. He had this tendency to let emotions override his concentration, a hopeless romantic. Pidge was the exact opposite, letting logic guide her despite being told several times to try following her heart instead of her brain for a change.

That's how it was obvious that there's no way she'd think of Lance as anything more than a friend. Even if he was willing to choose her thorny, carnivorous self over any flower made of the most delicate of petals, she probably wouldn't think twice about it.

Just the thought of holding her hand reminded him of the pain he longed to remain lingering in his own. He would do anything to be wrapped around her prickling fingers and manipulated by her wonderful mind. As long as it meant she'd look at him differently from the others.

And if only her smile had enough poison to kill him instantly. He'd be just fine with that.


End file.
